


Warning shots

by katiebuttercup



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre Relationship, UST, elizabeth being protective of james, everyone loves James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth watches Jack watch James and issues a warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Elizabeth watches Jack watch commodore Norrington. Its subtle in a way Jack rarely is but Elizabeth knows deep in her bones that Jack hasn't returned to Port Royal just for Will. 

She knows that the commodore and Jack have encountered each other in open water. It would be almost impossible not to- Jack as a pirate rogue and James as the back bone of the British presence here. 

So is it simply the idea of having an enemy that has brought the smile to Jack's face- a real one not the almost sneer that he hides behind his 'charm' such as it is.

Norrington is an upstanding, handsome man and Elizabeth wishes she could love him but she can't and he has been nothing but gracious in the wake of her choice. 

Jack wonders about their home, tossing china trinkets in the air carelessly, looking for all the world as if he had not a care in the world but Elizabeth notes the hesitation in his eyes whenever he glances towards the window as if waiting for something. 

Or someone. 

Elizabeth uses everything she has learned as both a lady and a pirate and realises he is waiting for a James. 

She wonders what had occurred in the middle of the ocean to catch Jack's wondering attention. Had James returned such sentiments? 

It leaves an unsettled feeling in her chest, commodore Norrington is one if the best men she knows, honest and hardworking and dutiful. He wears his titles and uniform with pride and she can see how taking up with Jack Sparrow could taint him irrevocably. 

And when had pursuit ever been more than a game to Jack Sparrow? 

She follows Jack when night creeps over the tiny town and she's not surprised to see Jack heading straight for the Commodore's address. 

The commodore is outraged as she suspects and the usual threats fill the air as the British officer holds Jack effortlessly against the outside wall of his home. But the air is electric and while the only place the two men touch is where Norringtin's hands bunch in the pirate's shirt and Jack's hands cover his in an attempt to not get strangled. Elizabeth feels a blush cover her face because it's intense. The whole world narrowed into that point of contact and nothing else exists. Elizabeth can feel it like thunder in the air and she's outside of it looking in. 

Jack is smirking, but there's a softness in his eyes, to counter the outlandish smile that would infuriate the officer. 

James glares back, he does not see the change in Jack the way Elizabeth does but even so she is sure the pirate will not see the gallows tonight. Jack leans closer in, daring the commodore but James' spine does not relax even as he snarks back. 

Some potential or other is bring born right in this instant. Something has been boiling in Jack for some time-long enough for the restless spirit to return to a place where a price lays on his head. Long enough for him to trust that James will not clap him in irons and hail him away. 

And James's career hangs in the balance if they were so caught. Elizabeth doubts they see anyone else but each other. 

Elizabeth takes her leave, she doesn't want to see anymore but she is only half way home before she senses someone walking beside her. Jack grins at her. It looks real but it's very different from the one be bestowed on James.

"Takin' an evenin' stroll miss Swann?"

Elizabeth stops. "I want you to be very careful Jack." She warns him. 

"Seems to me you should be the one bein' careful. There's pirates about."

"Whatever you want from the Commodore you can't have"

Jack rubs his nose, "seems that you have little say in the matter since you rejected him 'less o course you is staking a claim and breakin' poor Will's heart."

Elizabeth bristles, "of course I'm not I'm simply telling you that whatever game you are playing it won't work. And you are liable to end up in the gallows for your pains."

"An how is that diff'rent from any t'other day?"

"Think of his career." Elizabeth says, "do you want to see him hanged in your place? Stripped of his livelihood and shunned?"

Something dark flitters across Jack's face. A sudden hardening go his features. 

"It's not a game and if you hurt him you won't have to worry about the law finding you because I will get there first."

She gathers her skirts and walks on. She's gotten a long way before she hears the crunch of footsteps behind her. Slow, cautious, pondering. 

She hopes it'll keep him up all night.


End file.
